


Covert Art

by marlislash



Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M, Reboot Mirrorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covert for the "The Only Engine of Survival" by  Savoytruffle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Engine of Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1646) by Savoytruffle. 



Version with summary   
[](http://img163.imageshack.us/i/theonlyengineofsurvival.jpg/)

Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)  
____spacer____

Version without summary   
____spacer____


End file.
